Beaters
by Nessandra
Summary: Our parents always said that us kids were their greatest adventure, but our history books tell us different. But even though our family has had some pretty amazing adventures together, my favorite adventure involved a boy name Scorpius Malfoy. You see, Scorpius taught me how to dance, and I taught him how to love. It was quite an adventure, and it makes quite the story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A Glint

"_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?"_

My mum always said I was just like my father. I was never sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Often she said it with a smile on her face and love in her voice, but sometimes there was a cold glare in her eyes, making me wonder what past memory was going through her mind, as she never really met my eyes.

My father always said that my mum and I were, and always would be, at each others throats one way or another, as we would never agree with each others views. Most of the time I agreed with him, but sometimes there was a warm, adventurous side to Mum that made me wonder what she was like when she was my age. I had always imagined her as reserved and critical, much like Aunt Hermione, but so much has proven me wrong on that account.

Sometimes my mum would get a wild glint in her eye, and that was always when I loved her the most. I knew she had some crazy idea brewing, often followed by orders of "Go get your brothers and _do not_ tell your father." Nowadays my brothers agree that we always had the most fun when Mum had that glint. A glint that always meant trouble, and in a couple of cases, a broken bone.

That's how I knew that Mum was really naive at heart. That's also how I knew that I wasn't just like my father, because every time I came back to her with my brothers, I felt like I was looking in a mirror. I think that Mum always thought Dad was clueless, but every time we walked back through the door after whatever crazy scheme she'd come up with, he had a knowing smirk on his face and a different kind of glint in his eyes.

I always got along with Dad better than my brothers did, however. I think he saw too much of his old foe in them. After all, James was very ambitious and could be very cruel, while Albus spoke parseltongue and was much too interested in the workings of dark magic. He also seemed a bit too relieved when Albus was placed in Ravenclaw and James in Gryffindor. I don't think he ever realized that they reminded everyone else of him, even though he always saw Voldemort in them.

Either way, both Dad and Mum said I was all of their favorite people combined. I was intelligent and tactical like Aunt Hermione, but knew how to have fun like Uncle George. I was curious like Uncle Ron, a bit reserved like Mum, and slightly conceited like Dad. They once told me that I even reminded them of Draco Malfoy. To this day, I'm still not sure if they meant that in a good way or a bad way.

I know my brothers are jealous of my relationship with Dad and always have been, but they don't realize that I'm jealous of them and Mum. Our parents always said that us kids were their greatest adventure, but our history books tell us different. But even though our family has had some pretty amazing adventures together, my favorite adventure involved a boy name Scorpius Malfoy.

You see, Scorpius taught me how to dance, and I taught him how to love. It was quite an adventure, and it makes quite the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Icy

"_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first._

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse._

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words."_

I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the front door. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest and hop away into the sunset. Today is the day I find out if I'm a Squib, or if I'm really one of the family. I know I'd get hell from my brothers if my letter isn't there. I crossed my fingers with my left hand as I reached down with my right to pick up the post. I was too scared to look through it quite yet, so I carried it to the kitchen, where the other four members of my family were eating breakfast.

My mum and dad automatically looked up as they heard my footsteps enter the room. James and Albus were snickering next to them, no doubt making a bet on whether or not I was holding my Hogwarts letter in my hand. My eyes flickered down to the stack of post, which consisted of three envelopes, the top one being a letter from the Ministry of Magic addressed to Mum, and two other unknown envelopes, one of them possibly being my acceptance letter.

"Lily, darling. Is it there?" Mum asked softly. I looked up and saw a hint of the sparkle in her eye, the sparkle that meant trouble. I smiled at her and took a deep breath before distributing the post. The letter to Mum, a howler to James from one of his daft friends, and a letter addressed to me... from my honorary cousin Lysander. I looked up to Dad sadly.

Dad took a deep breath and smiled at me despite it all. I smiled back at him even though my vision was already becoming fuzzy. Mum stood up and wrapped her arms around me lightly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Passed my tears I vaguely made out Al handing James a galleon and scowled at him. Such sweet older brothers. Dad saw them too, and shook his head at them with an icy glare. Al looked down in shame. James just smirked at me.

I sighed and pushed Mum's arms off of me before grabbing my letter from Lysander and making my way to the basement where my room was located. I shut the door softly behind me and leaned against it, weakly ripping open the envelope I held in my hands. I didn't want to look at the letter, not really. Not now that I knew I wouldn't be seeing Lysander in the fall. But I opened it anyway.

_Dear Queen Lily,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

_I expect your owl no later than the next two days, Queen Lil. Or else._

_I miss you, Cuz. See you soon!_

I smiled sadly and tossed the paper to the floor. He wouldn't be getting that owl anytime soon. Not when I was feeling like this. The disappointment was just too great, and he didn't deserve that sadness when the year's just starting. I sighed and slid to the floor, my back against the wall, a headache just starting when someone knocked at my door. It was Dad, so I moved from my spot on the floor and opened it to see his sympathetic face.

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Lily, darling. I know you're disappointed. But, you see, it's not all bad." He pushed his way into the room and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He reached into his pocket. "I have something for you here. I was going to give it to you even if you didn't get your letter, so here you go."

He pulled out a small black box, about the size of a necklace box, with a green bow tied around it—my favorite color. I took it from him gently and looked it over. It just seemed like an ordinary necklace box. I hoped he didn't get me anything too expensive. I tugged on a string of the bow and unraveled it, pulling the ribbon away from the black box. I opened in slightly and saw parchment. Definitely not what I was expecting. I picked it up, and on the front, scrawled in emerald ink, was my name.

_Lily Luna Potter_

_The Big Bedroom In the Basement_

_2646 Basset Drive_

_Godric's Hollow_

_England_

I gasped and looked at my dad, a grin a mile wide plastered on my face. I tried to form words, but I couldn't. "It came yesterday," Dad explained. "They must've sent it off early. So, I thought I'd surprise you."

I shook my head and chuckled at him. That certainly wasn't the way to go about it. I turned my attention back to the envelope and turned it over, eagerly tearing at the wax seal to get to the papers inside. When I finally pulled out the letter, I smiled at the words on the paper.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**********************************Swing Life Away***********************************_

When the train finally came to a stop, I reached over and held onto Al's hand for dear life. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze, and I know now that I had never appreciated either of my brother's company more than in that moment. Al coaxed me out of the seat and James grabbed my other hand, leading me off of the train. They told me that, as a first year, I took a different route to the castle, so they couldn't be with me the whole way. But, upon exiting the train, I found my cousins Hugo, Roxanne, and Lucy, all waving excitedly. We were the last four in the family to go to Hogwarts.

I reluctantly let go of my brothers' hands and headed over to the small group of family. Roxanne threw an arm around my shoulders and told me about everything she had learned already. Hugo was bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation. Lucy was the only one who looked anywhere near as uncomfortable and nervous as I was. I gave her a small smile and took her hand in my own and gave it a small squeeze, much the way Al had done for me. She gave me a meek grin as a thank you.

It was great, though, because I thought Hugo was going to wet himself when a large man hollered at all the first years on the platform. I'd already come to know this man as Hagrid from the few times Dad had spoken of him. I knew Hugo knew of him, too, but his large build and booming voice were a bit of a surprise. Hugo once admitted to me that, when he first met Hagrid, he was fearful of becoming the man's dinner. I still laugh at him about that.

All of the first years gathered around Hagrid, who threw a special smile towards our little group of family—I suspect all the red hair gave us away as Weaselys and Potters. He proceeded to take us down a narrow, rocky path. Lucy found it hard to keep her footing, so I kept her hand in mine the whole way down to keep her from slipping. She didn't need that kind of humiliation her very first day. But, as we rounded a final corner, the large castle came in sight.

I'd seen it in Mum and Dad's photographs, but those were nothing compared to the real thing. It was magnificent, to say the least. Towering spires, and illuminated windows, with old balconies and weathered stone that showed just how strong the piece of architecture was, and how long it'd been standing. I gaped in awe at it until I felt a shove from behind me. Hugo was pushing me forward and pointing. In the sparkling lake in front of us were many, many small wooden boats. Hugo and Roxanne pushed Lucy and I into one and sat down on the other side.

I was so in awe of it all that I barely noticed when we finally stopped. Hugo and Roxanne had to shove me out of the boat, causing me to nearly fall. I did not appreciate it. Lucy sniggered slightly, so I pointed out that I had to practically carry her down the path. She stopped laughing.

It was at this point that one of my favorite honorary uncles,—I have a ton of blood and honorary family. Once I even forgot Louis's name and called him Teddy. He still hasn't forgiven me—Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, took us into some small, not-very-magical room to wait it out until they were ready to take us in for the Sorting. I already knew the Sorting was going to be nerve wracking. I'd never be able to live up to my brothers. James was a picture-perfect Gryffindor who was never in trouble—more like "never got caught and blamed everyone else"—and Al was a studius Ravenclaw who'd never gotten below an E in his life—actually, he bribed his Potions professor his second year. I was probably going to a end up Hufflepuff who got a T on her N.E.W.T.S.

So, when Uncle Neville—I mean, Professor Longbottom—finally returned, it was Lucy's turn to take my shaking hand. She led me out into the Great Hall, Roxanne and Hugo chatting behind us, with the rest of the first years in front. As amazing as I knew the Great Hall would be, I kept my eyes on the floor, because I also knew how many people were going to be in there staring at all of us. Lucy gave my hand another squeeze as we came to a stop. I finally looked up to see Uncle Neville with a list in his hand, standing next to an old hat on top of a stool. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile.

Cue the singing. It was both interesting and extremely odd to see a hat sing, but also somewhat entertaining. However, I didn't really wish to hear that song ever again.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on an I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've ready a mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Lucy was next to me giggling. I nudged her and scowled as Uncle Neville began calling off names. In alphabetical order. I'd have to go before anyone else in my family, and that thought just about made me faint. When he finally got to the P's, my hands were shaking once again, and I thought my heart was going to explode. "Lily Potter!" Uncle Neville called from the stage. I gasped and squeezed Lucy's hand much too hard. She pushed me towards the stage.

I made my way up to the stage and reluctantly took a seat on the small wooden stool as Uncle Neville placed the Sorting Hat on my head. He gave me a sympathetic smile as he did so. It didn't surprise me when I heard a raspy voice in my ear. "Well, well, well. Another Potter. Should I put you in Gryffindor like most of your family?" At the sound of the hat's voice, I finally looked out to the large crowd in the Great Hall.

At one end of the room, I recognized the canary yellow and black of Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat began talking again. "I'm not going to put you there. Don't worry." I moved my eyes to the next table. The blue and bronze and my brother Al's face made it obvious it was the Ravenclaw table. "Would you like to go to Ravenclaw with your brother? You'd do well. Though you're a bit of a troublemaker." My eyes moved to the next table, which was almost completely surrounded by all of my red-headed family, all wearing crests of scarlet and gold. "Gryffindor would be a good place for you. It certainly did well for the rest of your family. Albus excluded of course. He was almost as hard to place as you."

I let my eyes wander to the final table. Most of the students at this table weren't paying attention, they were simply conversing, most likely about how disappointing the first years were. The silver and green crests caught my eye, since green was my favorite color. But what made my heart pound was the one boy who was paying attention with an icy stare of silver-blue eyes under a slightly wavy mess of blonde hair. I gasped softly and couldn't tear my eyes away. He looked rather bored, to be honest, but he didn't look away, either.

"SLYTHERIN!" I heard the Sorting Hat shout above me, and I was finally able to tear my eyes away. The first thing I saw when Uncle Neville pulled the Hat away from my head was the cold, disapproving stares of my brothers.

**A/N: Well, hello. Andi here. This is my first HP fic. Yes, Scorlily is my OTP. Deal. Thanks very much to TraitorousFreshman15 for being my beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I always forget this part. Sadly, I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JKR.**

Chapter 2

Pieces

"_We live on front porches and swing life away._

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage."_

_**2½ Years Later**_

"Albus!" I yelled to my brother, who was marching down the hall to his next class, no doubt a smirk on his face, while I stood there, dripping water all along the corridor, before running after him. It was really more like trying to walk quickly without slipping, which was pretty difficult. Eventually I reached him and grabbed onto his robes, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "Albus Severus Potter! How dare you do that to me! Especially when I'm on my way to Quidditch practice! I'm not afraid to drown you in your sleep!"

He snickered at me and tugged on my dripping hair. "But sissy, I thought you'd like a shower." Then, he wriggled out of my grasp, planted a big, wet kiss on my cheek, and took off running. I groaned in frustration and attempted to wring my hair out, to no avail. It was still slowly dripping onto the cobblestones.

"Hey, Queen Lily," I heard shouted behind me. I turned and gave Lysander an annoyed look, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Well, I say it looks like you've been through the wringer, but it looks more like you _need_ to go through one," he pointed out, much to my distaste. I scowled at him and turned back around, heading towards the Quidditch stadium. He jogged up next to me. "Oh, come on, Q, I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Well, I'm sorry, Ly, but I'm not really in the mood for 'fun'," I snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you something, Queenie. Me, Duchess, Count, and Prince are going to be hanging out in the Astronomy Tower tonight. Duke wanted to know if you were gonna come."

_Okay, hold up. Around the time when I was eight and Lysander was nine, we came up with a sort of "code" for the family. It just kind of stuck._

_Victoire was our Baroness. Teddy was our Baron. Dominique was our Countess. Louis was our Count. Alice Longbottom was Lady. Fred was Duke and Roxanne was Duchess. Hugo was our Earl. Molly was Viscountess while James was Viscount. Albus was our Marquess and Lucy was our Marchioness. Lorcan was Prince. Rose was Princess. I was Queen and Lysander was King._

_There was really no order as to why who was what. We just chose names for each of the cousins, honorary ones, too, and they stuck. So, we were all our own version of royalty._

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll come, King. But, I seriously need to get to practice. Luke got hexed last week, so they're down to one beater. I _cannot_ miss anymore practice," I stressed, waving goodbye as I hurried down towards the field. It was a bit slow since I was weighed down by all the water, but eventually I got there and entered the locker room, getting a few stares from the rest of the team.

"What took you so long, Potter?" the Captain, Chase Zabini, asked me. I dropped my half-soaked bag onto the floor and gave him the "Seriously? You were there." look. He just shrugged. "Well?"

"My glorious excuse for an older brother decided that it was a bloody brilliant idea to push me into a fountain." I gestured to my soaked figure. "Obviously. Half of you saw it."

A snigger came from Edward Goyle. "I bet you gave him a good arse kicking, right, Luna? Never known you to back down from a fight," he stated, biting his nails in between every few words.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, Goyle. Can't beat on my brothers. My father would have a fit. You know that."

Chase shot us a look. "That's beside the point. As most of you know, Luke got hexed last week. He's been transferred to St. Mungo's, so we needed a stand-in. Scorp, come get acquainted with the team."

I groaned. "Oh, come one, Zabini. I can get by just fine on my own!" I complained. "Plus I'm sure Luke will be out in no time," I pleaded to him.

"Look, Luna, you're great, and you know it. I know you don't like working with people, but Luke's parents pulled him out for the rest of the term, regardless of his medical status. We won't be able to go the rest of the year without a second beater," Chase explained. If looks could kill, I'd have sent him to hell twenty times in those few seconds.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Potter, but I'm sure we'll make great teammates after you get used to me." I heard an unfamiliar voice and looked away from Chase. I was met with a pair of silver-blue eyes under a mop of slightly wavy blonde hair. My breath caught and I thought of my Sorting. "After all," he chuckled, "You don't really have a choice." I glared at him, too, even though I didn't want to peel my eyes away from him. He walked up to me and held his hand out. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

I looked at his hand and back up to him without taking it. "Lily Luna Potter. Stay out of my way, Malfoy, or I'll be happy to hit a bludger towards that pretty little face of yours," I said sweetly, giving him a sweet, fake smile, before pushing him out of my way and picking up my sopping bag, heading towards a stall, where I quickly changed into my Quidditch uniform.

When I came out, the only person still in the room was Edward. He was lying down on top of the lockers, inspecting his nails. "Everyone's out on the field. I figured I'd wait for you." He jumped down from the lockers and grabbed his broom, smirking. "Have fun with Malfoy, Luna. Don't hit him too hard." He turned and left. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my own broom, following him out.

_**********************************Swing Life Away***********************************_

"I'll kill him!" I yelled as I stomped back into the locker, my bat in my hand. "That bloody little slug broke my damn broom!" I shouted, kicking a locker. "That was a birthday present from my Uncle Bill! Top of the line! And Malfoy broke it!" I heard Edward snicker behind me and I wheeled on him with fire in my eyes. "Piss off, Goyle!" He raised his hands in surrender and took a few steps back.

"Look, Luna, I'm sor—" Scorpius started, pushing passed the rest of the team to get into the locker room.

"Piss off, Malfoy! You're lucky I'm not going to kill you! How dare you!" I screamed at him. He walked up to me.

"You know what, Lily, it was a bloody accident! I'm sorry! I'll get you a new broom if you shut up, dammit!" He yelled right back at me.

"No! I don't want you to waste your money on me! Bloody hell, Malfoy! I want you off the team! Now!" I looked to Chase, who just shook his head.

"He's not leaving, Luna. He's one of the best damn beaters I've ever seen, except you, of course. I'm sorry you two can't get along, but you get to deal with it. Let him buy you a new broom if it'll make you happy," Chase said simply, shrugging as if it didn't matter at all.

I groaned and picked up my bag. "Damn you, Malfoy," I growled as I pushed passed him and out the door. I heard Edward snicker again as the door shut behind me. As I stalked towards the castle, it started to rain. I stopped and dropped my bag, looking up at the sky. "Oh, that's just bloody brilliant, isn't it?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I sighed as I heard footsteps run up behind me. "Look, Luna, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new broom," Scorpius's voice rang out behind me. I turned around to face him with my arms crossed. He'd changed out of his uniform, but his clothes were already nearly soaked and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

"I don't want you to buy me a broom, Malfoy. I want my old broom. You're what? A fifth year? Don't you have a spell for that? Oh, wait, you shattered it into _a million bloody pieces_!" I yelled at him, feeling tears rise to my eyes. "Do you even realize how much that broom meant to me?!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to do something nice for you, Lily, but all you're doing is feeling sorry for yourself instead of accepting my apology! Grow up!" He pushed passed me and continued his way up to the castle. I picked my bag up and followed him.

"Really? You're telling _me_ to grow up?" I scoffed and jogged to catch up to him. For the most part he ignored me. "I'm not the one that went and 'accidentally' sent a bludger flying at the team's _best player_ and shattered her broom into a million pieces!"

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me, fire blazing in his eyes, his jaw set, and he looked gorgeous. "Look here, Potter. It _was_ an accident, and I _am_ sorry. But, seriously, get over it. It's all said and done and there's nothing you can do to change it now. So, please, if only for your _own _sanity, shut up and grow up, before you piss off somebody you can't win a fight against." He looked at me with a scowl before kissing my cheek and walked away.

I stood there, dumbstruck, for a few more moments before shaking my head a few times and continuing on my way to the Slytherin common room. I was almost reluctant to walk through the dungeon wall, wary of the color of eyes that would greet me when I arrived on the other side. But I pushed through, anyway. Lorcan—the only other person in my family in Slytherin, even though it didn't even count because we're not blood related—was sitting on the couch talking to, you guessed it, that bloody slug Malfoy.

"Hey, hey, Queen Lil. You're coming up to the Astronomy Tower, right?" Lorcan asked me, his eyes sparking and a smile on his face. There was one thing about Lorcan that absolutely no one else, other than yours truly, knew—Lorcan was bisexual. And, apparently, he had eyes for Scorpius Malfoy. I smirked at him and his smile dropped, giving me a subtle shake of his head.

"Of _course _I'm coming, Prince.. I wouldn't miss it for the _world_." I emphasized, throwing a smirk at Scorpius as well. "Who all's gonna be there, again?"

He smiled at me again. "Duchess, Count, King, and I," he said happily, that sparkle still in his eyes.

Next to Lorcan, Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Who, what now? Who is that?" I smirked at him and Lorcan did too.

"The King of England," Lorcan said mysteriously.

"The Duchess of Wales," I added in.

"The Count of Transylvania." Lorcan chuckled and licked his lips.

"Okay, I know for a fact Dracula isn't going to be in the Astronomy Tower with you. Who is it?" Scorpius pleaded, looking in between each of us.

"Queen Elizabeth and Price William," I said with a chuckle.

"Don't you mean Queen Lily and Prince Lorcan?" Lorcan asked with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Along with King Lysander, Duchess Roxanne, and Count Louis."

Scorpius sighed. "Oh. I get it now." He looked to Lorcan. "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"N—" Lorcan started.

"YES," I finished.

Lorcan shot me a look. "No, we don't mind. Do we, Queenie?" I sighed and threw my hands in the air before stalking off towards my dorm to drop my bag off and get changed. The only other girl in the dorm was Jamie, a girl who I was always very happy to knock onto her arse. She seemed to ignore me for once, however, as I threw my Quidditch bag onto the bed and put on a pair of denim shorts and a purple tube top. I took my hair down and brushed it out before heading back downstairs, where both boys still remained. "Wow, Queen. You're lucky Viscount and Marquess aren't going to be there. They'd tear you a new one for that outfit," Lorcan kindly put in.

"You know, Prince, I couldn't care less. It's just family, anyways." I shrugged and walked towards the door. "Aren't you coming, boys?" I threw over my shoulder as I stepped into the corridor. I heard two pairs of feet stand up and jog after me.

We continued up the stairs in silence. All of those stairs. Luckily, most of the staircases were where they should be to get to the Astronomy Tower, and the ones that weren't changed in seconds, so the journey was faster than usual. Lorcan walked beside me while Scorpius hung back slightly, which was probably a good thing, because I had this intense desire to slap him across the face.

When we arrived in the Astronomy Tower, we found a note.

_Dear Queen Lily and Prince Lorcan,_

_Hi. Sorry. Lorcan, Lysander needs your help with something. _Urgently._ Lil, um, hang tight. We should be done soon._

_-Count + Duchess_

"Short, sweet, and to the point. How dare they," Lorcan said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Well, Queenie, hang tight, I guess. Scorp, just stay with her. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble. More like hold the trouble at bay. Anyway, to the Ravenclaw Tower I go. I'll be back." With that he took off back down the stairs. I didn't know it at the time, but he had a smirk on his face as he went.

**A/N: I like this chapter. Thanks to TraitorousFreshman15 for beta-reading it! Lemme know if you see anything I can improve! Read and review! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I've actually had this done for awhile. I just never got an email saying my beta had sent it back. I is sorry. Thank you to TraitorousFreshman15 for dealing with my stupidity. ON TO THE STORY. (I own nothing.)**_

Chapter 3

Counter-Cursed

"_If love was a labor I'd slave 'til the end._

_I won't cross this street until you hold my hand."_

"So..." Scorpius started, clearing his throat first. I shot him a glare and shook my head. He immediately shut up and fiddled with his hands. "Listen, Luna—" I shot him another look and he once again quit speaking. I decided I wanted to sit down, so I walked to the edge and sat under the railing, my feet dangling off the edge of the Tower. Scorpius came and sat down next to me. I groaned and crossed my arms. "Lily, please just let me talk." I raised an eyebrow at him as an answer. "I really am sorry about ruining your broom and—"

I scoffed. "And you said _I_ was the one who needed to get over it!" I looked away and threw my hands in to the air. "You're ridiculous, Malfoy!"

"Let me finish!" he shouted. I stopped just as I was about to form a word, my mouth half open. I promptly shut it and crossed my arms once more. "I want to buy you a new broom." I opened my mouth, ready to yell at him again, but he slapped a hand over it, so I couldn't. "You need a broom for the next game, and since we're at Hogwarts you'll have to send an owl and order one. That wouldn't be fast enough. I've seen you play, Luna, and you're amazing. We'd surely lose if you were out for something as simple as a broken broom. I can get you a new broom _tomorrow_, and there wouldn't be any problems. But you've _got to quit yelling at me_."

I thought about it for a moment. Then I licked his hand. He didn't enjoy that, so he pulled it away and wiped it off on my shirt, which was a bit awkward since I didn't have sleeves. "You can have it tomorrow?" I inquired. He nodded in response. "Then get me a new broom," I said simply.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

I smirked at him and took his hand. "I'm Lily Luna Potter. Your worst nightmare."

He chuckled at me. "I could easily beat you in a fight, Luna."

"I wouldn't be so sure," came a voice from behind us. Lysander, to the rescue! I let go of Scorpius's hand and turned to give Lysander a grateful smile. "She's kicked Goyle's arse," he said with a smirk. "And Queenie here knows how to swing a bat." Louis was behind him, a frightful look on his face, nodding his head vigorously in agreement. Maybe I've beat on him too many times.

Roxanne grabbed Louis's hand and dragged him over to sit on the other side of me. I draped an arm over the seventh-year's shoulders after he was settled. The blonde twins sat on the other side of Scorpius, arguing about something and threatening to push each other off of the tower. Roxanne decided to engage Louis into a wonderfully tragic conversation about her History of Magic homework.

So it was just Scorpius and I left, him sitting there awkwardly while I leaned against one of my favorite cousins. I think he was starting to regret coming along, which was perfect for me. But then Lysander piped up. "So, Lord Scorpius, what about—"

I just about lost it. "He is _not_ family. He is _not_ part of this. He will _not_ be referred to as '_Lord_'," I said fiercely, sending a fiery glare towards Lysander. He shrunk back and Lorcan's eyes widened at me.

"I'm sorry, Lil, I just thought... well, we needed a Lord, so maybe..." he tried to explain, looking anywhere except at me. I scoffed and pulled myself up from the ledge.

"Well, if you're going to count _him_ as part of the family, then you can count _me_ out," I threw over my shoulder as I began to walk out.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see who it was. "Stay with your family, then. _I'll_ leave," Scorpius decided, pushing past me and heading out of the Astronomy Tower. I crossed my arms and looked down to the floor. I heard his footsteps pause for a moment before he headed down the stairs. "I don't know what your problem is, Luna. I'm just trying to be nice." He said, then continued on down the stairs.

"Good job," Roxanne said icily.

"What's your problem, Lil?" Louis asked, his voice sounding annoyed.

I sighed and shrugged. "I just don't like him."

"No, you're pissed off that he's just as good of a beater as you and that he broke your broom," Lorcan sneered. "Stop being such a prat, Lily. He was sorry and trying to be nice, so you go off on him."

"I'm not the one that was calling him family," I said softly.

"Ly and I aren't family either, Lil."

"That's different," I said, sending a glare to Lorcan before turning around and marching down the stairs myself.

_**********************************Swing Life Away***********************************_

I sat in my dorm, my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework discarded at the edge of my bed while I stared of the ceiling. As good a student as I was, and I was good, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the counter-curse for Petrificus Totalus was. So, I grabbed a bouncy ball and started to throw it at the ceiling and catch it as it bounced off.

"Would you knock it off?!" Jamie yelled from the bed next to mine.

"Oi, piss off!" I yelled back, bouncing the ball harder out of spite. I sighed as the ball went haywire and took off in a different direction. It must've landed on Jamie, because she screamed and threw it at me. "You're weak," I pointed out. She began angrily mumbling about something. "Hey, Jamie. Did you finish the Dark Arts homework?" I asked.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Screw off!" she yelled at me, closing the curtains around her bed.

I groaned and rolled out of bed before getting up, grabbing my homework, and heading towards the Common Room. Someone who knows the answer ought to still be upr. So I quietly closed the dorm room door and headed out to the green atmosphere of the Common Room.

_That's one thing I've always loved about Slytherin. Green was always my favorite color, and the glow that surrounded the room always made me smile. There came a time when green was no longer my favorite color, but, to this day, I still love the way the green reflected across everything in the room, and the way the silver mixes with it. And I love how regal the room was. It always made me feel like a princess just sitting in a chair in that room. Scorpius used to say that the nickname "Queen Lil" was well chosen whenever I was sitting in the chair by the fire._

When I finally arrived in the Common Room, bathed in a green light as usual, I saw only one person in there. A mess of blonde hair, his face covered by a Lord Tennyson poetry book—the same one I've loved to death since I was eight—and legs draped across the rest of the couch he was sitting on. I sighed. I didn't want to sit down by him, but I really needed help. If I got anything less than an A on this assignment, I'd be down to an A for the term, and I couldn't let Al get a better grade than me. Not this year.

So I sat down in the large, almost throne-like chair next to the burning fire, and cleared my throat. Scorpius closed his book and gave me a menacing look. "I was reading, Luna. Unless there's something important you have to say, get out, yeah?" He gave me a sickly sweet smile and opened his book once again.

I looked down to my paper before looking back up to him. "What's the counter-curse for Petrificus Totalus?" I asked softly, twirling my pencil in my hand.

He sighed and closed his book once again. Looking at me he asked, "Really?" I nodded my head and raised an eyebrow. He sighed again. "Finite Incantatum." I scribbled it down on the paper before looking back up at him. He had once again started reading his book. Glancing over to my quizzical look, he sighed once more and closed his book. "What _do_ you _want_?" he emphasized, his voice sounding annoyed.

I gave him a small scowl. "Which poem are you reading?" I inquired.

He snorted. "As if you'd know. Go upstairs and read Twilight, will you? Leave me alone, yeah?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, really? Try me."

He rolled his eyes and opened his book once again. "'Clearly the blue river chimes in its flowing / Under my eye;'" he quoted, glancing at me on occasion. It was the beginning of my favorite poem _All Things Must Die._ "Well?" he asked. "Know it?"

_Of course I do, _I thought. "'Warmly and broadly the south winds are blowing / Over the sky.'" So I said the next line. Or several. "'One after another the white clouds are fleeting: / Every heart this May morning in joyance is beating / Full merrily; / Yet all things must die.'" He raised an eyebrow of his own and smiled before returning to his reading. When he looked away I smiled back.

I gathered up my papers and went back upstairs, flopping into bed and throwing them all to the floor. I sighed and grabbed my bouncy ball, once again throwing it at the ceiling and catching it as it fell back down to earth. I heard Jamie grumble in the bed next to me again, but ignored it and continued playing with my little green ball.

_**********************************Swing Life Away***********************************_

The next morning in the Great Hall was chaos. It was two days before Spring Break, and it was like a hydrogen bomb had gone off. Of course, the next day was Saturday, so the only important thing going on was the Quidditch game, but that doesn't mean that you get to send little Hugo Weasley flying across the Gryffindor table! And, of all people, it was Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom who were throwing him!

I scoffed and crossed my arms. Next to me, Lorcan nudged me and looked pointedly down the Slytherin table, where Scorpius Malfoy was smirking at me. I glared back at him but was startled when a broom-shaped package landed in front of me on the table. He unceremoniously shouted "You're welcome" from the other side of the table. I stuck my tongue out at him and began tearing at the package.

Smiling, I finished unwrapping it to find a Firebolt, along with a Broom Servicing Kit. My jaw quite literally dropped, and I thought Lorcan was going to shit a golden brick. I looked back down the table to Scorpius, who was eating away at his pancakes with a smirk on his face. I decided to stand up and walk around the table to give him a giant hug. "You're still a bloody arse, though," I added with a smirk as I moved back around to my seat. He just chuckled and shook his head.

After making sure my new broom was safe and secure in my room, I headed to my first period class, which also happened to be the one I had a D in. Herbology. Uncle Neville couldn't believe that I was _that_ terrible at it. I mean it, too. I almost _killed_ a _dead _plant. I'm not even kidding. I honestly have never figured out how he could stand being in the class while he attended Hogwarts, let alone _teaching_ it.

Thank God_(ric—hehe—pun)_ that we just had to sit and watch Professor Longbottom do a demonstration that day. A demonstration I probably should've paid attention to, but I wasn't much in the mood for gross-smelling plants that day. So I stood at the back of the class, my friend Harley beside me. I was very interested in unraveling a thread in my robes while Harley was trying to give himself a manicure with his teeth. It worked out quite well, actually.

When we were all done with the class and everyone started heading back up to the castle from the greenhouses, Uncle Neville held me back for a lecture about my grade and why I should've paid attention in class. In the end I caved and took some extra credit homework from him, due after Spring Break. I'll force Al to help me. Maybe threaten him with a bed full of bees.

I left the greenhouses with a handful of extra assignments to do over the week and headed up to the castle for my favorite class—Potions. Not only did I have an O, I was going to be skipping 4th and 5th year Potions and going straight into the 6th year class after the summer. Professor Slughorn just thought I was that good. Sometimes, if I stayed behind during Spring Break or had extra time on the weekends, he would assign me advanced potions as extra credit. I had even made my first Felix Felicis a few weeks beforehand. Professor Slughorn had promised me a vial or two to add to my collection after it had finished stewing.

When I finally arrived at the Potions room, late as usual, Slughorn gave me a smile that I returned as I took my usual seat in the back corner of the class. There was an unspoken agreement throughout all of my classes that this is the seat reserved for me. If there's no room left, and I'm not yet in class, people would often sit on the floor instead of risking my anger. You see, there's also a half-untrue rumor that I cussed a kid out and gave him a black eye for sitting my seat. It's half-untrue because I didn't cuss him out.

The kid next to me, a rather nerdy fellow, passed a note over to me. I glared at him, but he was looking away. It was my buddy Riley who was waving like a maniac and silently yelling at me to open it from the front of the room. I rolled my eyes and opened the folded parchment.

_Oh, Lily Lu..._

_Scorpius Malfoy? Really?_

_You could do better, I'm sure._

_But, ooh, girl..._

_You got yourself a hunk._

_I saw that hug this morning._

_And he got you a FIREBOLT?_

_You're a luck girl, Lu._

_-Riles_

I swear, smoke was pouring from my ears. I balled up the parchment and threw it at his face, hitting him in the eye. He decided to yell "OW!" really loud. So, with reluctance, might I add, Professor Slughorn gave me detention. A whole week of it. After Spring Break. Which was too bad, because I'd rather be in detention over Spring Break than with my family.


End file.
